The Whitelighter Pack
by chrmedslayer
Summary: Leo's desperate to have chris back so he uses a spell but instead brings forth his daughter Melinda Wyatt. Melinda is a whitelighter witch with almost as much power as her brother wyatt, Thurst into Chris's position can she handle what she is up against
1. Chapter 1

**The Whitelighter Pack**

**Chapter 1 Bringing Forth**

Leo took a deep breath and starred down into the crowd of cars as they passed beneath his point on the top of the San Francisco Bridge. Leo hadn't felt completely whole since Chris had gone, technically baby Chris was alive but that didn't seem to matter to Leo he had just began to get close to his son then Gideon came and took him away, Leo could feel the anger inside of him boil at even the slightest mention of Gideon. Leo starred down into the glittering water then an idea hit him, he new who could help him bring Chris back, The Oracle.

The Oracle smiled as Leo orbed in behind her

" Leo such a nice surprise what can I help you with?" she asked eager to know what the whitelighter wanted from her, Leo ignored her and stepped forward to examine her pot

" I need a spell to return my son Chris" Leo stated starring into the pot to see his three most important charges the Charmed Ones sitting in their ancestral manor sun room enjoying each others company.

" Leo I thought your little son was comfortable in his bassinet"

The Oracle moved forward and the picture in the pot changed to reveal Leo's youngest son Chris sleeping happily in his crib

" Not that one Oracle the other one" Leo was starting to get angry " Well can you help me?" he asked moving forward so he had The Oracles full attention. The Oracle smiled and raised her hand for a small brownish scroll to appear in it

" Do exactly as the spell indicates and the one you seek will come to you", Leo nodded and grabbed the scroll before orbing out. Left behind The Oracle smiled for she knew that the spell she had given Leo wouldn't work to the exact way he wanted it too.

Later in the Manor Sun room…

Paige Matthews starred at her two sisters sitting across from her in the family Manor sun room, ever since Paige had found out she was a Charmed One and that she had Two sisters - who with her made the most powerful coven ever- things had been different, fighting demons and juggling a full work load had been hard for Paige and her sisters but they always stuck together even through the bad times and always the good.

" We do not need a wide screen TV Phoebe" Piper stated angrily snapping Paige out of her moment of thought

" Come on Paige you have to back me up here we so need one" Phoebe pleaded flashing Paige a look with her beautiful brown eyes

" Huh? Sorry I wasn't listening" Paige stumbled but Piper seemed to ignore it as baby Chris let out a gigantic scream from upstairs

" Conversation over NO wide screen TV" Piper commanded before heading upstairs to check on Chris and Wyatt. Phoebe sat back and let out a huge sigh before picking up the paper of the table, Paige smiled at her sister always the same but never not interesting, the manor phone let out a low ring from inside the kitchen and Paige rushed to get it

" Halliwell Manor this is Paige" she said cheerfully into the phone

" Hi Paige, its Lesley could you please put Phoebe on" Lesley's voice came from the phone, Phoebe almost instantly looked up from her paper and rushed forward to take the phone from Paige eager to talk to her boyfriend. Paige trudged slowly into the hallway and stopped at the foot of the stairs, she starred at the space that led to Magic school " Yet another day of teaching kids to use their powers" Paige thought " How BORING".

Leo carefully lit each and everyone of the six black candles that the spell said were needed, he took the knife from the ground and split his finger letting the blood drip onto the ground in the middle of the circle before letting a small golden pocket watch found in the Manor attic fall on top of it. Leo stepped back and picked the scroll up of the ground and slowly read the incantation

" **Great Osiris hear my call,**

**Keeper and changer of fate to all.**

**From blood to bone,**

**Return the warrior I seek home,**

**Let thy servant cross through time and space,**

**To return to this very place."**

The air around Leo suddenly turn a yellow color as it swirled and formed into a figure inside the circle, the figures features formed to reveal a young girl about 14 or 15. The girls hair was a light brown color and her skin was a pale color but her eyes stood out to Leo the most, they were the color of beautiful blue corn flowers, he could see the girls eyes scan around the attic to finally rest on him

" Chris?" he asked suddenly stunned at why the spell hadn't worked

" No… Im not Chris my names Melinda, Melinda Wyatt… Who are you?" the girls voice was quiet and unsure but eventually she seemed to stand taller as Leo held out his hand to her

" Don't worry Melinda I wont hurt you Im Leo, Leo Wyatt I think you're my daughter"…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Forced into the Job**

Melinda Kate Halliwell-Wyatt sat across from her father starring vaguely into his eyes. Melinda didn't know why she was here with The Charmed Ones and her father but she had a feeling it wasn't going to end well.

" So you're my Daughter?" Leo asked putting a cup of tea down in front of Melinda, he didn't have to worry about hiding her from the Charmed ones because Piper was at her club, P3, Paige at Magic school and Phoebe in her office at the Bay Mirror

" Yes I suppose I am but I wont be born for along time yet so you don't have to worry about me being another Chris" Melinda said and gave a small flinch as she noticed the hurt in Leo's eyes. Melinda knew that Chris would always hold a very special part in her fathers heart but in her own way she didn't want to be the only child not to have someone special

" **You have someone special Melinda**"

the voice inside her head told her but she just shook it of. Before she could do anything the air around her began to fill with hundreds of little blue orbs signifying the entrance of a whitelighter or an elder

" Leo" one of the new figure stated in a high and mighty voice, Melinda looked down at the robes he was wearing and knew he was an elder

" You have bought forth Melinda Kate Halliwell-Wyatt to your time out of pure need for your son's company and now she must be returned" Elder#1 explained and raised his hand to show a small potion bottle filled with a purple concoction. Leo lunged forward so that he was standing in front of Melinda

" No you can't take my daughter I wont let you" Leo pleaded and eventually the Elder let the potion slip back inside his sleeve

" Fine Leo, your daughter shall not return but she must make a sacrifice to earn her stay in this time" Melinda looked horrified how could they expect her to sacrifice someone, Leo nodded

" I'll leave it up to you" he replied and stepped back behind Melinda putting a reassuring hand on top of her shoulder

" Melinda Kate Halliwell-Wyatt the punishment you shall receive for crossing the barriers of time without permission is…" the Elder smiled letting them know he was enjoying it " Recruitment, You Melinda will take on the well deserved position of Whitelighter to The Charmed ones the position that had belonged to your brother Christopher Perry". With a small smile and a grim nod the Elders were gone,

" They can't force me to do this can they?" Melinda asked turning to look at her father

" I'm afraid they can" Leo replied.


End file.
